Missing
by Soot
Summary: Arthur and Matthew decide that they're going to go absent and not attend a meeting. Arthur/Matthew slash.


Title: Missing

Summary: Arthur and Matthew decide that they're going to go absent and not attend a meeting. Arthur/Matthew slash.

Disclaimer: I do not own and never will.

Warning: Slash, don't like don't read.

A/N: I'm in a mood to write at the moment. They are just so cute together and they're a vastly neglected couple. Sad really.

...

"Arthur. We're going to be late."

"Does that bother you?" Arthur asked before leaning in and placing small, gentle kisses along Matthew's neck. Matthew wanted to argue, he really did, but Arthur's lips were very persuasive. His mind forgot everything as bliss and lust turned his brain off.

Arthur kept Matthew pinned to the wall while his lips did the work. He had no intention on going to that meeting, and he would be damned if he couldn't convince Matthew to ditch all his clothes again. He could see that the desired effect was taking place because when he pulled back he could see lust and longing in Matthew's eyes.

"Meeting off?" Arthur asked as he pressed his lips to the Canadian's, invading Matthew's mouth and making him moan and beg. Matthew, as Arthur had found out the night previous, was not so shy when it came to love. This was again proving to be the case as Matthew fought back, trying to gain the upper hand and become the dominant one. Arthur fought to remain dominant and in the end a brief break in the battle had to be had so both could regain their breath.

"Bedroom, now." Arthur gasped.

Matthew didn't need to be told twice. They both raced back into the bed room. The bed sheets were still screwed up from the night before while the second king sized bed remained untouched. Matthew immediately removed his suit jacket, tie and shirt, leaving only his trousers, in what appeared to be one swift movement. They were discarded to the floor, forgotten. Matthew then sat on the edge of the bed to remove his shoes hastily. Arthur appeared and shut the door behind him with his foot, his tie already loose and his emerald eyes shining bright.

Matthew watched hungrily as Arthur ditched his dark green military jacket to the ground. Finding the urge to touch the Englishman irresistible, Matthew quickly tackled him to the bedroom floor and kissed him senseless, enjoying his dominance. He took the opportunity to remove the braces, tie and belt before his nimble fingers attacked the buttons on Arthur's shirt. Arthur whimpered as Matthew grazed his teeth over his collar bone sucking and nipping every new piece of white, unblemished skin he uncovered. He could hear his name on Arthur's lips. He had wanted to hear his name called with such desperation and need for years, and now his wish had come true. Every time Arthur muttered, called or screamed out his name, it always sounded like beautiful, fine music. Matthew savoured every moment of it.

With the contact of bare skin against bare skin, shivers went up Matthew's back. His slender fingers travelled Arthur's now bare chest, tracing the scars of old battles and conquests. Matthew's delicate yet definite touch was sending Arthur slowly insane. Matthew's name was constantly present on his lips as pleasure over whelmed his senses, making all other feelings and emotions null and void.

Pulling Matthew back in for another searing kiss, Arthur breathed, "bed", into his ear before both were finally enveloped once more in their own separate world of worldly pleasures.

...

The phone began to ring for the seventh time. Arthur grumbled as he reached over Matthew to answered it, muttering under his breath about who could be calling. "Hello." Arthur answered, feeling Matthew drowsily shift underneath him.

"Arthur? Where the hell are you?" Ludwig's voice blasted down the phone. The angry German voice woke them both up as adrenaline flooded their system.

Cough cough. "I'm terribly ill." Arthur faked, leaving Matthew to stifle laughter. British ingenuity at it's best. When he faked an illness though, he sounded more vulnerable then when he was genuinely ill. When he was genuinely ill, he called everyone 'twat' or 'git' much more often than usual. Germany, thankfully, did not know this.

"Why didn't you phone earlier to alert us of this?" Ludwig asked.

"The phone woke me up just now." Arthur moaned pathetically in a weak voice.

Ludwig sighed. "Okay Arthur, we'll fax you what you need to catch up."

Arthur smirked. "Thanks Ludwig. It means a lot." Matthew decided to be mischievous and started nibbling Arthur's ear. Arthur's eyes closed as he fought to remain in control of his breathing.

"Are you okay Arthur? You sound in distress." Ludwig commented.

"I'm okay, it's just the fever." Arthur replied quickly before Matthew started licking and nipping his neck, his hands preforming miracles. Damn! The frog had taught him well. Arthur was struggling to take in what Ludwig was saying to him, fighting the urge to just discard the phone and ravage Matthew again.

Arthur quickly thought of a way out.

"I'm going to be sick!" He slammed the phone down and pounced on Matthew, straddling him and pinning his arms above his head. Matthew glowed with amusement. Damn, Francis had taught him well. "Now then." Arthur spoke to himself. "What to do about you?"

"Don't deny it; you loved it." Matthew smirked. Arthur lent down and captured his lips, determined to wipe that smirk of the Canadian's face despite the fact that he found it attractive. Again, it was another fight for dominance over the other. Arthur relished the challenge. Teeth clashed, tongues were locked in battle while hands were rubbing, caressing, touching, rediscovering each others bodies. Fists full of hair was tugged in an attempt to get the upper hand while both could not hide their fierce passion for one another.

Breaking for air, both breathed heavily, their smiles so wide that it hurt their faces. "Did Ludwig asked about my attendance?" Matthew asked.

"No." Arthur thought back to the conversation when Matthew was heavily distracting him to see if he could recall Matthew's name. He drew a blank.

"Oh." The playful smile left Matthew's face.

"Matthew?" Arthur asked, suddenly concerned.

"No one ever notices me." Matthew whispered sadly, rolling his head to the side, a tear silently rolling down his cheek.

Arthur cupped the Canadian's chin and looked deeply into his violet eyes. "I notice you." Arthur brushed the tear away with his thumb delicately. "And I think you're perfect."

End.


End file.
